I Can't Wait to Hate You
by smileyboo101
Summary: The girls have done the boys wrong. Completely wrong. No excuses, and nothing to cover it up. The left the boys completely heartbroken and now they are gonna sing about it . Songfic!


**To get the full effect of the sadness, I suggest you listen to the song while you read! Conor Maynard: I can't wait to hate you**

**-ENJOY!**

* * *

After all of the hurt and pain the girls put the boys through, they finally got the chance to put all their anger together and make something positive out of it. They became a band; The RowdyRuff Boys. Now they have a concert were they will sing their number one single out now, I Can't Wait to Hate You..

**All:**

_Oh,Oh,Oh_

_Oh,Oh,Oh_

**Brick:**

_I jump up out my bed ,grab my clothes_  
_And I throw on my coat, out the door_  
_And I'm, today I'm gonna get over_ you

**Boomer:**

_you_

**Butch:**

_you_

**Brick:**  
_Yeah, and I hop in the car_  
_Push the button on the automatic start_  
_Right on the seat I see a scarf I gave to you_  
_Oh, memories start comin' back_  
_No room for reverse I can't back back_  
_I'm sittin' in the car but I can't back back_  
_So, I'm slumped over the wheel of the car_  
_And all I can think of is a broken heart_  
_And all I can think of is why we're apart_

_We_

As I begin to sing, I can't help but remember how I felt when my brothers and I wrote this song. Well...it's really my song they have their parts in it. Its based off my relationship with Blossom. I wrote it 2 months after we broke up. 2 months after she ripped my heart out and stomped on it with her bare foot. She had kept so many secrets from me, lied to me, and chose a life without me... After all I've sacrificed for her! I left my CEO postiiton to be with her, I left my family to follow her and she does this to me. I was with her for 5 years... 5 long years of happiness, peace and love. It all meant nothing.

I remember that day, 2 months after out break up. I woke up that day preparing for something great to happen, it was the day my brothers and I were going to meet the record label. I took my time getting dressed and prepared, and trying to avoid thinking about her... I was doing great. I got in the car and started it, impulsively I looked in the passengar seat only to see Blossom's scarf. The same scarf I gave her for her birthday last year...We had a private party, just me and her. A few drinks, slow music and a small cake. It was romantic and sweet. You only turn 21 once, and I wanted it to be special for her. I got her all types of gifts; jelwery, shoes, educational stuff like ecylepedias but the only thing she really liked was that red scarf. There was nothing special about it but she wore it with everything. I remember I was still in the car, slumped over the wheel stuck in my memories... Blossom was sitting in the passenger seat crying. I pryed the truth out of her, moments after only to wish I hadn't.

"Brick... I had sex with your brother, Butch. I'm not proud of it, we were drunk and alone. That's no excuse and I'm not proud of it, I hate it. We both felt bad the next morning. I felt so bad, I avoiding you for months remember?" i nodded. "Well there's more, I'm going to Oxford. After some long hard thinking, I've decided to go". I was so wrapped with emotions I just sat there. She apoligized and continued to sob. I didn't comfort her, nor did I try to. I just sat there. "Brick is everything okay?".

I remember my exact words. "How can I be ok when the person I love has just broken our relationship apart?! You slept with my brother and YOU made a decsion that affects BOTH of us. Remember that word Blossom? US; plural meaning two people. That doesn't mean shit anymore !You've lied and manipulated me! I feel for you, I fell for this faux relationship. It's all nothing but a lie and you are NOTHING but a liar" MY blood red eyes poured into hers, sending nothing but death glares. She started to break down again, and ran out of the car. Leaving the scarf behind. When I finally got home there was a note on the couch and all her things were gone... I never bothered to open the note. I was too heartbroken.

**Butch:**

_We went round for round_  
_'Til we knocked love out_  
_We were laying in the ring not making a sound_  
_And if that's a metaphor of you and I_  
_Why is it so hard to say goodbye._

Buttercup and I were the couple that couldn't be beat but together we wore each other out. Never of us brave enough to cave, even if the benefit of the other. We fell for each other nother less. We've each had our share of ups and downs, insecurites, and stupid moments but she did something that I can't NEVER find in my heart to forgive.

Two summers ago, we got into a arguement over some girl I was suppositely 'cheating' with. She left me, gone for some months and didn't come back until autumn. I remember it, she came through the door a different person. We worked things out and lets by gones be by gones. A year later, more drama occurs between us. I find a letter coming from an abortion agency. I ask Buttercup about it. I've never seen her so pale. She started to tears up and sat me down to tell me.

She said "I falsely accused you of cheating with that girl only to cover up the fact that I was pregnant and I was scared out of my witts! I needed an excuse to get away, i waited a few weeks then blamed you and left. I went back home, to my old friend, Mitch and we came to the conclusion that i wasn't fit to be a mother and you weren't ready either" I looked at her was astonishing eyes.

"You got an abortion without my consultant.. You killed my child's life because your too much of a stupid bitch to see that the man right infront of you, loves you. has always loved you and always will! You killed my child because-" She cut me off.

"Butch! I don't even know if it was yours..." I punched the nearest wall.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!'". I couldn't even form my anger into words, I was so discombobulated. I stormed out the house, breaking everything in my path. She followed me,

"Butch wait!'

"WAIT ON WHAT BUTTERCUP?! What do you want me to say? I love you and I'm sorry you had to go through that? NO! I'm not gonna say that! YOU chose to fuck 2 guys, you chose to go to him and not ME. The one person that's been with you threw fuckin thick and thin ! He chooses to kill the baby that could possibly be his, and you went along with it. This whole situation is fucked up, you're one fucked up person. You put me to shame... And to think I was going to propse to you!" I threw the box that was burning it my pocket at the groundl, and opened the door to my Hummer. "See, I can't even be that mad at you about the cheating part. I did fuck your sister. She's almost as good as you, if I must say. I'll be back to get my stuff later" I got in the car, revived the engine and sped off.

I can't even try to forget that day. She cheated on me, and killed the child that could have possibly be mine.. I thought she was my girl but all along she belonged to other people. Now I go places and people ask me about her and it doesn't help we work in the same place... I see her everyday and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it. The pay is too good to quit, and I'm not going to risk my lifestyle just to be away from her. Yes, those feelings and those memories rush over me everyday but that's something I'll just have to live with.

**Boomer**

_I can't wait to hate you_  
_Oh, the things you put me through_  
_I wanna move on_  
_I can't wait to hate you_  
_Oh, the days you left my heart all alone_  
_I can't wait to hate you_  
_This is all crazy_  
_And I can't come to grips with the fact that you're gone_  
_I can't wait to hate you_

Bubbles and Boomer, the couple that was suppose to outlast them all. We were the cutest couple in highschool that couple that was suppose to last. I though everything was great. We've been together 8 years, and we were engaged, looking at houses and then that one day everything went to shit.

Bubbles had been acting weird, asking me if she looked fat in all types of clothes that she only looked gorgeous in. Mood swings and constant cravings. I asked her if she was pregnant and she told me no, even showed me a negitive pregnancy test. We went on to talk about how weren't went ready to be parents, and we should wait a while. I guess I was a bit harsher about the subject now that I look back. Anyways, days come and go we have less and less interaction. She stop calling and stop answering her phone until eventually the number didn't work anymore. I went to her house only to see it vacant. She was gone. I went to her job only to hear she transferred. It was like Bubbles Utonium fell of the face of the Earth. Weeks after hopelessly searching for her, I get a letter from her. It said that I should stop looking for her and she left me because she's pregnant and from our earlier converstations I don't believe we're ready to be parents, so she'll raise it by herself. She wishes me the best of luck, sorry she wasted my time and left the engagement ring in the envolope.

I was furious and I felt so stupid. I can't believe I said what i did, but then again I can't believe she left. I can't handle her being gone, she was my rock, my everything. I never cheated on her and never would think of it! For her to just up and leave me, depriving me from my child's life... It hurts. i love her and all I want is to hate her.

**All:**

_Ooooo Oh_

**Brick**

_Jump up out my bed grab my clothes_  
_And I throw on my coat out the door_  
_And I'm, today I'm gonna get over you_  
_Press the button on the automatic start_  
_Right on the seat I see a scarf I gave to you_  
_Oh, memories start comin' back_  
_No room for reverse I can't back back_  
_I'm sittin' in the car but I can't back back_  
_So, I'm slumped over the wheel of the car_  
_And all I can think of is a broken heart_  
_And all I can think of is why we're apart_

I have yet to move that scarf from the passenger seat. It smells like her and reminds me of her. I know I'm pathetic but I still love her. Even after all she put me through, I love her. I go through the same routine every morning, wake up, get dressed, leave the hose, get in the car, see the scarf, and be 15 minutes late to my destination. Same thing, different day. I want to see her, to hold her yet I want nothing to do with her. Why can't i just hate her? Why can't she just fall off the face of the earth? I secretly know why. Because she's my counterpart, because she's the only person that can handle me, because I know deep down she loves me too. Even after all she's done, she holds love. I don't know what I would do if she just came to my doorstep, I don't think I could handle myself. I just can't until the day I get over her, I can't wait to hate her.

**Boomer:**  
_I can't wait to hate you_  
_Oh, the things you put me through_  
_I wanna move on_  
_I can't wait to hate you_  
_Oh, the days you left my heart all alone_  
_I can't wait to hate you_  
_This is all crazy and I can't come to grips_  
_with the fact that you're gone_  
_I can't wait to hate you_

I haven't stopped looking for Bubbles and my baby. I search for her everyday. I will find her and be paret of my child's life. Even if she doesn't love me enough to stick with me, I'll be there for him/her, reguardless. I just can't believe she up and left me. All those days without her, all those times i watched the movies she loved hoping she would walk through my front door. She never did, she never came and I never got over her. I still love her but I want nothing less than to hate her.

**All:**

_Ohhh Oh Oh_

... I miss her... I need her...

* * *

**I know you're probably saying ' She doesn't update her other stories but she does a songfic?!" YEAH i DID, SUE ME! I think I did ok...let me know and I promise to update my other stories soon ! **

**Song : Conor Maynard : i can't wait to hate you**


End file.
